<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Bunch of Hocus Pocus by tagandtaylor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297517">Just a Bunch of Hocus Pocus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tagandtaylor/pseuds/tagandtaylor'>tagandtaylor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Inspired by Hocus Pocus (1993), i watched too many halloween movies, luke skywalker's gold jumpsuit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tagandtaylor/pseuds/tagandtaylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the movie Hocus Pocus </p><p>Anakin Skywalker loses his son in the 1700s. After that, life seems to lose it's meaning. Of course, the fact that the man who murdered his son turned him into an immortal cat doesn't help things. Still, he's moved on. He's happy. Now, if this teenager with his son's name and face could please stop accidentally summoning three dead Sith Lords three hundred years later, it would be very much appreciated. </p><p>A.k.a.: Zev and Luke reincarnate three dead Sith Lords. Vader is an unhappy cat, and Zev's little sister would very much not like to be here. </p><p>(you don't have to have watched Hocus Pocus to understand this :))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker &amp; Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker &amp; Maximilian Veers, Luke Skywalker &amp; Zevulon Veers, Luke Skywalker/Zevulon Veers, Maximilian Veers &amp; Zevulon Veers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Bunch of Hocus Pocus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay, its 1:21 AM where I am and I gotta get up at 6:45 so i'll make this short. FIRSTLY, this is kind of insane and I'm not totally crazy about certain parts of it, BUT i like a lot of it and i wanted to post something for halloween because yeah. ANYWAYS, you don't have to have watched Hocus Pocus to understand this, because some big parts are different from the movie anyways. i hope y'all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anakin Skywalker surged up in his bed, just as a figure in a dark cloak fled past his window. Beside him, his wife twisted in her sleep. He lay a comforting hand on her shoulder, and glanced around the house. Something was missing. He wasn't quite sure what, but he could feel it in his bones. Something was terribly wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped out of the bedroom and made his way around the house, glancing through his belongings in search of whatever he had lost. Nothing he owned was missing; none of his few fine possessions, or his farming tools had been stolen. Still, he knew that something was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked past his son’s room, expecting to see a head of golden hair resting on his pillow. It was then that Anakin knew… his son was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke?” he called out, stepping into the small room. The wooden floors were dirty, and the boy’s cornstalk doll was missing. “Luke?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raced out of their small cottage, the leaves crunching on the ground beneath his feet. “Obi-Wan!” he called out to his neighbor. “Has thee seen my son?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nay,” the ginger replied, and pointed towards the forest across the border of their village. “But look. They conjure!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Anakin gasped. “The woods!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raced towards the edge of their village, with Obi-Wan on his heels. He arrived just in time to see his child race into the trees, in pursuit of a fabric-clad man. “Luke!” he hollered. “Luke!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He's done for,” Obi-Wan panted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet. Quickly, wake my wife. Summon the elders. Go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan bolted back towards the village, and Anakin hurried through the field and into the woods, stumbling over roots and cutting his shirt sleeves on twigs and branches. He tumbled down a hill, falling head over heels as he dropped through the autumn leaves and mud. He dragged himself up off the ground, stumbling towards a small home in the center of the woods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard Luke’s familiar laugh, and followed it to the clearing, outside the house of the Sith Lords, a trio believed to have dabbled in witchcraft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come, child,” laughed a grating voice. Anakin had only met the Sith Lords once before, but even he knew that the voice belonged to Darth Maul, the youngest of the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke and Maul skipped into the house, and Anakin snuck up behind them. The door slammed shut, and he glanced around the house for another way in. Quietly, he crept over to a window, opening the shutters and poking his head inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the main hall of the small house, he saw the three brothers gathered around his child. Palpatine, the eldest, hummed, and the middle brother, Dooku, swayed as they circled his boy. Luke’s worried eyes met Anakin’s. He gripped the armrests of the chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke,” Anakin whispered in relief. They hadn't killed him yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio’s eyes shot over to him, and he dropped out of the window, slamming it shut behind him. He crouched on the ground and crept through the small creek beside the house, leaning against the walls. He gripped the ivy that covered the home as two of the brothers stepped out of the house, glancing around in search of their distraction. The window shutters banged open, and Palpatine’s scoff cut through the sounds of the chirping birds. “Yet another beautiful morning,” the man sneered. “It's disgusting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shut the window, and called for his brothers, who rushed away from the steps of the house. Anakin exhaled in relief, stepping away from the ivy-clad wall. He sloshed through the water, towards the mill that spun with the flow of the creek. He heaved himself onto the wooden wheel, pulling himself up towards a window on the top floor of the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quietly shoved the window open, stepping into the house as Palpatine recited potion recipes below him. Maul sang and sang, as Dooku tossed something into the boiling cauldron in front of Luke. His son was still sitting in that old wooden chair, shivering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I smell a man!” Dooku said to Palpatine. Anakin lay on his stomach on the floor, desperate to hide from their eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what,” Palpatine asked, waving towards Dooku, “does thou call thyself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... a man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Palpatine nodded, his point well made. Anakin held back a loud scoff. Their arrogance would be the death of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Palpatine beckoned the two, “gather round. One thing more and all is done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Add a bit of thine own tongue!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin winced as the trio bit off pieces of their tongue and spat it into the boiling vat of liquid. The potion bubbled and hissed, and Dookue grinned. “Oh, Master,” he said, “thou is divine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tis ready for tasting. One drop of this, and the boy’s life will be mine. That is to say… </span>
  <em>
    <span>ours.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Turning to Luke, Palpatine snarled, “Alright, boy. Open up your mouth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held a large spoon of the questionable liquid to Luke’s mouth, forcing him to take a sip. At that moment, Anakin knew that he no longer had any time to ponder his next step. “No!” he shouted, leaping down from the second floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A man!” Maul gaped, grinning at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew I smelled a man!” Dooku said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop him, you fools!” Palpatine said as Anakin walked towards the potion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shoved the cauldron at Dooku and Maul, and they pushed it back, the potion sloshing over the sides. With one last well-timed shove, Anakin used the cauldron to push the younger two onto the ground, dumping the hot potion over them.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Palpatine wailed over the loss of his potion, Anakin hurried over to his son. “Luke,” he said, “come on, we must le-argh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Palpatine cut him off as he shot lightning out of the tips of his fingers, leaving Anakin in a helpless heap on the floor. Meanwhile, Dooku, pulled himself to his feet, and grinned at Luke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master,” he said to Palpatine, “Master! Look.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Palpatine looked towards Luke, and grinned maliciously. “His life force,” Palpatine told them as he took in the golden shine surrounding the boy. “The potion worked! Brothers, come. We will share him.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How generous of thee!” Maul laughed. Anakin propped himself up against a ladder, his whole body aching, as the group stomped closer to his son, and inhaled Luke’s life force. He watched as tendrils of Luke’s soul flew into their unworthy mouths, Luke’s whole body glowing and shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Already, it seemed to work. The Sith Lords heaved, and doubled over as their features shifted. Anakin’s eyes followed a golden shimmer of life as it flew out the doorway, vanishing into the wind. The last of Luke’s life force was gone; his son was gone. As the Sith Lord’s cheered, he reminisced, anger brewing inside of him. He had lost Luke. His wife had lost Luke. The world had lost Luke. All of his bright, shining joy was gone, never to be seen again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And boy, did that make him angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio walked towards him, and Palpatine spoke about brewing another batch that would make all of the children in Tatooine his own. “You bastard!” Anakin yelled. “There are not enough children in the world to make such an old bag like yourself young again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bastard,” Palpatine breathed. “Did you hear what he called you, brothers? Whatever shall we do with him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let's barbecue and filet him,” Dooku prompted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hang him on a hook and… let me play with him?” Maul asked, leaning closer to Anakin. Anakin leaned away from the man, wary of the devilish look in his eyes. Obi-Wan and Maul had had a brief fling years ago, before they knew the true nature of the Sith Lords. His friend had told him that Maul would never be satisfied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Palpatine sternly barked. “Book?” Anakin watched as a monstrous book floated across the room, it’s single eye staring at him with evil intent. “His punishment must be much more fulsome, more lingering. Dazzle me, my power.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The book flipped open, pages turning with ease. “Lets see… amnesia, bunions, chilblains, cholera… we can do better than that I think. Ah… perfect, as usual.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Sith flipped the book shut with a thump, handing it to Maul, who carried it back across the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His punishment shall not be to die,” Palpatine said, “but to live forever with his guilt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin exhaled, glaring at the man with pure hatred in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As what, Master?” Maul asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stand back,” Palpatine pushed the two behind him, reaching his arms out into the air. “Twist the bones and bend the back. Trim him of his baby fat. Give him fur black as black. Just…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like…” Dooku hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This…” Maul reached a hand forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin cried out in pain, his back hunching as he fell to the floor. His skin felt as if it were peeling away from his body as black fur erupted from within him. His bones cracked and broke as he shrunk down to the size of a purse. His teeth sharpened, cutting the inside of his mouth as whiskers protruded from his lips. His fingers and thumbs receded and grew sharp claws, fur coating the outside of his hands. He looked up at the Siths, desperate to shout in anger. They had taken everything from him, and now they took his body, too? But all that came out was a pitiful meow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Siths cackled, and he hissed at them. Their joy was cut short by a pounding at the front door. Anakin’s tail twitched. Yes! Obi-Wan had called the townsfolk. He would be saved! His family would know it was him, surely, and they would bring him back. If they recognized him, that is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, even if they did… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The townsfolk burst into the cottage and grabbed the Sith’s, just after Maul’s joyful proclamation about sucking the lives out of defenseless children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… was a world without Luke a world worth living for?</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Palpatine Sidious,” Shmi addressed the man, glaring at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Palptine asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I shall ask thou once more. What hast thou done with my son, Anakin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Anakin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Answer her!” Padme demanded, clutching a small shawl to her chest. Anakin recognized the piece of fabric; it was Luke's old cloak, from the past year. It had finally grown too small for him last winter, and they had just recently replaced it. His new coat was costly, but they had been sure it would last him for years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, it was clear that the only thing that would last Luke for years was his coffin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling Anakin from his less than savory thoughts, Palpatine said, “Well, I'm not quite sure. Cats got my tongue!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Sith’s cackled. Anakin hissed at them from his perch. The Sith’s began to chant, and Shmi covered her ears. “Don't listen to them!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan, who had been holding the book, dropped it and clapped his hands against his ears. The pages turned, and the book tilted itself to lean into Palpatine’s eyesight. “Fools!” he yelled. “All of you! My ungodly book speaks to you. On All Hallows Eve, when the moon is around, a virgin shall summon us from under the ground! We shall be back! And the lives of all of the children shall be mine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a frown, Shmi kicked over the barrel holding the eldest Sith Lord, hanging him on the spot. His brothers soon followed after, their feet dangling in the air. Obi-Wan led Padme away, pulling her back towards the village. Shmi still lingered, glaring at the dead Sith’s as they swung slightly in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin meowed, hopping down from the rock to rub up against his mother’s feet. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mother,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ he tried to say, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>it's me. I know you think I'm gone, but I'm not. Please, you have to help me. I need to be there for Padme, to be there for you!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shmi sighed, and stepped away from him. “Shoo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wailed again, desperate to make himself known. She kicked him away, the sharp pain in his ribs bringing back memories of the aches he had felt when the Sith Lords turned him into this foul beast. “Get away,” Shmi reiterated. Anakin cried out as she left him, his tail twitching in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned back to the bodies of the Sith Lord’s, who’s hanged corpses were spinning in the breeze. It was a nice day, despite the heavy stench of death that hung in the air.. The moon was out, and the stars were shining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke loved the stars. He would stare at them for hours. He tried to count them all, once, but he failed. He had been upset at this, Anakin remembered. He had cried because he thought that no matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to count them all. Anakin had just swept him up into his arms, giving him a light kiss on the forehead. He had told Luke that of course he couldn't count all the stars because every star in the night sky amounted to all of his and Padme’s love for Luke; somethings are just immeasurable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padme hadn't noticed him. Luke was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't his love that was immeasurable, that night. It was his grief. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Years passed. Every day, Vader would jump up on the windowsill of his house, whining to Padme and meowing at his mother. Everyday, he was shooed away, and the windows were closed behind him. Winter came and went, and people left the town. Witches were executed by the day; some were innocent, some were not. Anakin couldn't bring himself to care any longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day, though, he woke up from the small home he had made for himself (it was just a bale of hay that the farmers had not yet fed to the horses; it wasn't exactly a home, but it was all he had), and he could feel a change in the air. Something was wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made his way to his old house, hopping up onto the windowsill every morning. His mother was still asleep in her bed. This was odd, if not irregular. After Luke’s death and Anakin’s subsequent disappearance, Shmi stopped sleeping late. She was deathly afraid that she would lose something else. So it was odd that she was asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But maybe… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe she wasn't asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumped off the windowsill and onto her bed, rubbing against her face. He meowed loudly in her ear, and patted her on the cheek with a paw. He meowed again, licking her eyelids, running around the bed, doing anything he thought would have a chance at waking her up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Shmi never woke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padme found her, later that morning. She screamed. Anakin was still laying beside his mother, his face burrowed between his paws. His mother was gone. At least she was with Luke, he supposed. At least his son wasn't alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His son wasn't alone… but he still was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he wasn't the only one. With Shmi gone, Padme reverted further into her shell, keeping away from the townsfolk and warding away children and all those that still cared to speak with her. The townspeople were nothing but a reminder of all she had lost; she had enough reminders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For years, Luke’s room stayed exactly as it was. Nothing changed. Padme aged, and the villagers stayed far away from the old house. Nothing changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until, of course, Padme died. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That morning was the darkest of the year. He woke up to a startling bout of rain, and, yet again, was overcome with the feeling that something was fundamentally wrong with the universe. A part of him knew what was happening. Another part of him wished to deny it. Still, he knew that no matter how long he denied it, he would be forced to live with his grief and guilt forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padme Amidala-Skywalker was dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Years continued to pass. All Hallow’s Eve came and went. As times carried on, Anakin watched the world around him shift and change, when he stayed the same. No matter what he tried, he never died. Whenever he fell, he landed on his feet. Only in the literal sense, of course. Metaphorically, Anakin was still laying on the ground in that old house, clutching a ladder as he watched his world be sucked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the days went on, fear of the Sith Lords old home greatly decreased. Children ran to it in an effort to frighten one another. They failed to see what threat was posed by those who once lived there. And so, Anakin left his village, and lived in the house, warding off all those who could bring back the twisted Siths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke was dead. Shmi was dead. Padme was dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He refused to let anyone else be dead, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little did Anakin know, not everything was lost. Ten years ago, when Luke’s life force bled into the open air, the boy’s spirit was freed. And, three hundred years later, a little boy with brilliant blue eyes and a passion for the stars took his first steps onto the streets of modern-day Tatooine. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Poor Anakin Skywalker. Neither his mother, his wife, nor anyone else ever learned what became of him, three hundred years ago. And so, the Sith Lords were hanged by the Tatooine townsfolk! Now, there are those who say that on Halloween night, a black cat still guards the old  house, warning off any that could make the Sith Lords come back to life,” Mr. Piett said. The kids in the class were hanging onto his every word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piett was a high school history teacher, who never got to see all that much excitement. But, on Halloween… well, it can never be said that the people of Tatooine didn't celebrate the holiday with unbridled joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Zev Veers was more than underwhelmed. “Give me a break,” he muttered under his breath, doodling in the margins of his notebook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piett sighed. “Well, clearly there's a skeptic in the room. Mr. Veers, would you like to share your… British, laid-back, cynical point of view?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kids in the class chuckled, but Zev just shrugged. “Surely. Now, you guys here in Tatooine are clearly obsessed with your… bats, ghouls, goblins and stuff-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stuff?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure! But, uh, everyone knows Halloween was created by the candy companies.” The class groaned, and Zev rolled his eyes. “It's a conspiracy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” sighed Luke Lars, the boy sitting next to him, “Halloween is based on the ancient feast called All Hallows’ Eve or Samhain. It’s the only night of the year that… Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ghouls and goblins</span>
  </em>
  <span> can return to Earth. Other than Dia de los Muertos, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Halloween-crazed students nodded, all voicing their agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well said, Luke,” Piett clapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev sighed, standing up and ripping a page out of his notebook. He waltzed over to the other boy, glancing at him up and down before nodding to himself. Luke was quite a few inches shorter than him, with bright blue eyes and shockingly vibrant gold hair. According to local gossip, he had been adopted by the Lars family when he was just seven years old. No one knew where he had come from; Tatooine wasn't exactly the kind of town that was unused to these things. Regardless of his stodgy past, Luke seemed more than kind enough. Zev was interested in him, of course. How could he not be? And so, he said, “Well, incase Palpatine  shows up tonight,” he handed him a page, “here’s my number.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The class oohed and laughed. Luke smiled, and tucked the paper into his binder, closing it up and leaving his seat when the bell rang. Zev smiled back at him as he left, only to be bumped into by Luke’s friend Biggs. “Zev,” Biggs sighed. “Fat chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev frowned as the boy walked away, but lunged for his book bag and hurried out of the school. Luke Lars had his number. It was an alright ending to a not so great school day.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke,” he called out as he pedaled up to the boy. “Luke!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Luke grinned at him as he slowed down his bicycle. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, really. I’m sorry if I embarrassed you in class today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke laughed. “Don’t worry. It takes more than a Halloween geek out to embarrass me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I’m Zev Veers. Zevulon, technically, but that’s a right bit of a mouthful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, your parents must hate you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s all my dad. He’s… wicked. Your parents must love you, though. Luke is a much better name than Zevulon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke looked away. “I’m not sure if mine loved me. I don’t know them, at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev blinked. Hello, childhood trauma. “Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re fine. My childhood from before I came here is all a blur. I barely remember anything. Just that my dad had really bright blue eyes, and that I’ve always loved the stars. But let’s not talk about me! You just moved here, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Uh, my mum is dead, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke blinked. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! I just—my mother also passed away when I was younger. So I… I know how you feel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure you do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry. That was unbelievably rude, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. I already word-vomited my issues onto you, you’re allowed to blurb a little bit. So. You just moved here from Britain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“England,” Zev corrected him, “and yes. A city called Denon, to be specific.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It must be tough to have moved to an entirely new country.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m adjusting well enough. I’ll be honest, sometimes you people talk and I haven’t any idea what the bloody hell you're going on about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke laughed at that, his voice tumbling joyfully through the air. “Don’t worry. Half the time, we don’t either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it might be easier if things weren’t so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span> here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weird?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys are </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy </span>
  </em>
  <span>about Halloween. It’s a rubbish holiday!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on. Even in the UK, you have Halloween. Besides, I don't think all of the USA is like Tatooine. Our history makes us more interested in Halloween than most places.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your history?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, there </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> actual Sith Lords here that practiced wizardry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sith Lords? Oh, come on now, that's all a load of lies. There’s no such thing as ghouls or goblins, much less Sith Lords.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t believe in it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke studied him for a moment, then sighed, handing him the notebook page Zev had given him earlier that day. “Trick or treat,” he said, and stepped back, making his way towards his house. Zev grinned as Luke walked away, and flipped the paper open, hopeful to see Luke’s own phone number beside the one he had written earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was met with nothing but a blank page, decorated solely by the black pen he had written with earlier. When he looked back up in search of Luke, the boy was already gone. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>An unseen figure watched through the open slots of his closet door as Zev flopped onto his bed, bumping into the bedpost with a groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pale hands, small and willowy, crept up to push against the doors of the closet. Zev muttered to himself, unaware of the thing lurking inside his room. “Luke,” he muttered to himself. “Bloody phone numbers…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled onto his side, curling up against a pillow. Then… when he least expected it… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boo!” shouted his younger sister Ellie as she leapt out of the closet. Zev jumped up with a shout, and glared at the laughing girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, Ellie, I thought Dad told you to stay out of my room!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie giggled, and flopped onto his bed. “Oh, Luke!” she said. “Sweet Luke and his bloody phone numbers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh!” Zev exclaimed, glancing towards the door. “If Dad hears you say that word-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll blame you. Why do you think I say it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ellie, just- get out of here. Leave me alone!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't be such a loser!” Ellie hopped up, jumping up and down on his bed. “Guess what? You're going to take me trick-or-treating!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not this year, Ellie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned and slipped off the bed with a pout. “Dad said you have to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he can take you, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nuh-uh! He’s going to that big party at Town Hall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you're ten! Go by yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a new country? No way! This is my first time. I'll get lost! Besides, it's a full moon outside. The weirdos are all out there! The </span>
  <em>
    <span>American</span>
  </em>
  <span> weirdos.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev turned away from her with an eyeroll, walking towards his closet to shut the doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cmon, Zev!” she clutched his arm. “Can't you just forget about being a stupid mature teenager for a night? For me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev sighed, and shook his head. “Leave it be, Ellie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on! We used to have so much fun, trick or treating back home. Remember? It'll be like old times!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The old days are dead.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie pouted, and popped her fists onto her hips. “It doesn't matter what you say, you’re taking me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev sighed. “Really? I disagree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stormed up the steps to the small alcove above his room, gazing out the window in dismay. Ellie followed him, a wicked plan brewing in her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take me,” she said, “or else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or else what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a pout, Ellie tipped her head back and screamed, “Dad!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready, kids?” Veers called up the steps of their two story home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie bounded down the stairs, plastic bag in hand. She jumped on her father’s back with a shout. “Muahahahaha!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, there!” Veers exclaimed. “And what a scary witch you are!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terrifying,” Zev dryly cut in as he clomped down the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what are you meant to be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev glanced down at the purple sweater he had worn to school and shrugged. “That kid from the ‘look at all those chickens’ Vine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veers cocked his head with a frown, then shrugged. “I believe I should know better than to ask, by now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Language,” Ellie and Veers reprimanded Zev in unison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev rolled his eyes. “Let's just get this over with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veers looked like he wanted to say more, but just sighed and pulled out his phone, pulling up the camera app. “Say ‘Halloween’!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Halloween!” Ellie cheered. Zev just sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trick or treat!” the group of kids shouted. Zev winced. He already had a headache. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie skipped down the steps and glanced over at Zev, crossing her arms over her chest. Her brother was leaning against the wall of the house, sunglasses covering his eyes as he glared out into the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could at least try to act happier,” she told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we go home yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their attention was pulled away from one another with a shout from the sidewalk. They turned to see a group of the locals smashing pumpkins and causing a ruckus, stealing candy from all those who passed. Zev steered Ellie away from the kids. “Lets just go around them.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie shook his hand off her arm, and marched down to the walkway. Zev sighed. She would get herself killed! God, she was far too much like their father. A boy stopped her, demanding a fee to cross the walkway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alone, you dimwits,” she snapped. The boys oohed, punching one another in the arms with laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Candy, you little brat,” said the tallest boy, holding out a hand. “Or else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or else what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or else… I'll leave you hanging from that telephone pole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie followed his pointed finger up towards the large wooden pole that towered above her head. “I'd like to see you try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, squirt? And who’s gonna stop me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it just so happens that I brought my brother with me. Zev,” she hollered, turning back to him. “Teach these jerks a lesson!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev pulled off his sunglasses with a frown. The crowd jeered at him,and Zev sighed. For all of his fathers talk about the ‘American Dream’, it seemed more like a nightmare than anything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, could you please let us go? Were not from around here, and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that's pretty clear. Where are you from, anyways? Ireland?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys laughed, and Zev rolled his eyes. “England, which you would be able to see if you weren’t  so dimwitted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you just call us… you immigrant?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev winced. He shook his head, and tried to pass the group. “Come on, Ellie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone pays the fee,” the head honcho repeated, holding out a hand. Zev sighed and slappd a bag of candy into his hand, grabbing Ellie by the hand and rushing away from the group. The boys shouted after them, but Zev ignored them like he did his mental health. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked away, Ellie snapped, ‘you should’ve just punched them!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ellie, just because Dad taught us how to fight doesn't mean we should do it. Besides, there were over seven of them. They would have beaten me to a pulp.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you shouldn’t  have just let them get away with it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? You're going to tell me what I should and shouldn't do? Just because you have Mom's name doesn't mean you are her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom’s gone! Don't you think I know that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I haven't a clue what you know anymore, considering you just embarrassed me in front of half the guys at my school and are sitting here whining about how I should have thrown my fists into the equation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You-”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! You know what Ellie? You can just collect your candy and get the bloody hell out of my life!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie blinked up at him, and shook her head, wiping away a tear before it could fall. “Dad says you shouldn't say ‘bloody’,” she shouted over her shoulder, racing across the street. The people on the sidewalk around him glanced between the two. Zev steered away from their judgement, hurrying after her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie ran for what seemed like hours, but was most likely only a few minutes. She collapsed on the sidewalk on a higher-standing part of town, holding her head in her hands. She sobbed for a moment, and Zev caught up, crouching beside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he said. “Sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, her witch hat bobbing from side to side. “No, you’re not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you were sorry, you wouldn't keep doing it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev stifled a groan. “Alright. Fine. Can we just… keep going? You said you wanted to have fun, didn't you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>, earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up, glancing at the house in front of him. “Well… this is a nice house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… the people living here might have money.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood up slowly, and wiped her eyes. “They’ll probably give us apple cider and make us bob for apples.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She and Zev nodded to one another, and marched up the pathway. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trick or treat!” they called as they stepped into the room. No one answered, but Zev and Ellie shared a shrug and marched further into the entryway. “Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look!” Ellie exclaimed, pointing to a bowl full of full-sized candy bars. She and Zev rushed forward, grabbing handfuls at a time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zevulon Veers,” hummed a voice from the staircase in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev’s eyes darted up and he smiled at the boy in front of him. “Luke!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie raised an eyebrow with a grin. “Luke?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev elbowed her, and Luke stepped down the stairs, walking towards them. He was dressed in a gold, shiny jumpsuit that sparkled in the light. “I thought you weren't into Halloween,” he told Zev. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I'm just taking my little sister trick or treating,” Zev smiled, looping an arm around Ellie’s shoulders. “We do this every year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's sweet of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dad had to yell at him to get him to take me,” Ellie stated matter of factly. Luke laughed, and walked over to the candy dish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like your costume,” he said. “My whole family is really into witches.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me, too. We just learned about the Sith Lords earlier today. It’s really cool stuff!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke exclaimed, “Right?!”, as Zev rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's all fake,” he muttered. Luke sighed, and shook his head at Ellie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does everyone in your family believe in witches?” she asked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much. I.. always have. It’s a part of me. That being said, what with me growing up where I did, that's not exactly surprising.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I knew more about it. Everyone here knows so much! It’s your history.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know all about them!” Luke said. “Beru used to run the museum based in their old house. It got shut down, though, because a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of creepy stuff used to happen there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Beru?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My… aunt, I guess, is the best way to describe her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A spark lit up in Zev’s eyes as he came up with an idea to veer(s) this conversation away from Luke’s private family situation. “We should go there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie jumped. “What? No way!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't think that’s a good idea, Zev,” Luke chimed in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not? What's the worst that could happen?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's dangerous. Besides, that house is like, three hundred years old. Who knows if it’s even still standing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, please? It'll be fun!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke sighed. “Fine. but I should go get changed, first. I can't exactly walk around an old, dusty house in this,” he gave his cape a twirl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev laughed. “I wouldn't mind it,” he said, his eyes straying further downwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke rolled his eyes, and headed back upstairs. Ellie tugged on Zev’s sleeve. “Hey!” she said. “This isn't a good idea. My friends told me all about that place, Zev, it’s creepy! We can't go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, come on! It'll be fine! You wanted to learn more about it, didn't you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, from a distance!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev gripped her arms. “Please? I just want to spend some time with Luke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie scrunched up her nose, and glanced up the stairs. “Fine. But you owe me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... even if I want you to dress up with me next Halloween?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev groaned. “Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As Peter Pan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on. Fine, alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke walked back downstairs with a grin, this time wearing jeans and an old band t-shirt. “Are you guys ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev beamed. “Absolutely.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie shook her shoulders back and forth with a sly grin. “Absolutely,” she mimicked.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The steps creaked as they walked up the wooden boards. Zev flicked on his phones flashlight, and pushed the old door open. The hinges creaked, and he grinned back at the two. “Are you coming?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie glared at him, her arms crossed over her chest. “Yes,” she grumbled, stepping into the room in front of him. Luke hesitated on the porch, his hand resting on the railing. He closed his eyes and breathed, exhaling slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke?” Zev asked. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke blinked, as if coming out of a trance. “Yeah! I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rushed through the door, and Zev followed soon after him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house was dark, so Luke turned on his flashlight along with Zev’s. Ellie gripped her brother’s hand until his skin was pale beneath her fingers. “I don’t like this,” she whispered. Zev sighed, and walked further around the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look,” Luke said shakily, stepping up to a podium with a glass cover. “Palpatine's book.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev stepped over, and laughed. “Wicked. It looks like it’s alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it is… or it was. ‘It was given to him by the devil himself’,” he read from the label beneath the podium, “‘and contains the recipes for his most powerful and evil spells.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev laughed again, and leaned over his shoulder, glancing at the plaque on the podium. Luke still frowned. He had been here before, and not just with Beru. Memories were floating back, things he hadn’t given much thought to since the museum closed down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was pulled away from his musings of the past when Zev steshouted and fell to the floor. Ellie screamed, and Luke whipped around to see a black cat hissing at Zev, who was laying on his elbows, strewn out against the wood floor. Luke and Ellie laughed, and Zev glared at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not funny,” he grumbled, heaving himself up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a right bit funny,” Ellie giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke chuckled, and helped Zev off the floor. “In our defense,” he said, “you got awfully scared of that poor cat.” The black cat hissed at Luke, who reached out to pet it. “It’s okay, kitty—ow!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke yanked his hand away, glancing down at the small scratch on the back of his hand. “That’s rude,” Zev huffed to the cat, who just meowed loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They turned away from the cat, who leapt down from its perch to scratch at them. Luke shooed it away, and sighed. “Well, it probably thought we were invading it’s home. I wouldn’t be happy if I had to deal with a bunch of people marching into my house uninvited.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie and Zev shared a glance, electing not to mention the fact that that was exactly what they’d done not twenty minutes earlier. “Hey,” Zev said, stepping over to a huge candle resting in the corner. “What’s this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Black Flame candle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. The Black Flame candle.” He looked down at the plaque next to the candle and read, “‘Made from the fat of a hanged man’. That’s kinky. ‘Legend says that on the full moon it will raise the spirits of the dead if lit by a virgin on Halloween night.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev stifled a laugh, and pulled out a lighter he had found in the entranceway. He had nicked it from the gift shop, and the designs on the side seemed fitting enough. A witch hat and broom were carved into it in sweeping motions in the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then,” he said, “let’s light the sucker and meet the old bastards.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be an idiot,” Luke laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev flicked the lighter in and off with a grin. “It’s all rubbish. What’s the worst that could happen?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zev,” Luke snatched the lighter. “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke, c’mon, it’s just a bunch of hocus pocus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev grabbed the lighter back, and lit the flame, the candle glowing. For a moment, nothing happened. “See? I told you so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, the orange flame turned black, waving in the sudden wind that swept through the cottage. Three hundred year old paintings fell off the walls and the house around them shook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on!” Ellie exclaimed. “I told you so!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Karma,” Luke groaned. “My ancient friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wind pushed them back and forth, and Zev gripped a desk beside him. The floorboards shook, green light blazing from beneath them. Ellie screamed, clutching a candelabra and holding on tight at the house quaked and trembled around them. Suddenly, everything stopped. The wind halted, and the light beneath the floorboards dimmed. Zev groaned. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie sighed, and pulled her hat firmly onto her head. “A virgin lit the candle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev blushed, and Luke frowned. His eyes caught on a chair sitting in the corner. A familiar, familiar cha-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke!” Zev said, snapping him out of his haze as all of the candles in the room lit up, flames blazing and lighting the house. The fireplace erupted with a commotion, heating up the cauldron that dangled above it. A maniacal laughter filtered through the fireplace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie made a mad dash for the glass display case they had used when the house was a museum. Luke ducked into a corner, and Zev hit the floor, crouching under a desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door flipped open, and three men stood in the doorway. An old man in a long, black, cloak stepped in first. “My friends,” he grinned, “we are home. Ah, sweet revenge. Do you see, now, My curse worked perfectly!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For thou are perfect, master,” Dooku replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Sith Lords rejoiced as they took in their old home; the cauldron was just where they had left it. When one of the men wondered aloud who had lit the candle, Zev flinched. Palpatine ran to his book, and stayed there until dooku said, “Master… I smell children.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Palpatine snapped the book closed. “Sic em.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio paced the cottage, Maul singing a song that would lure any child, pure of heart, towards him blindly. Ellie covered her ears, and Luke blinked hazily. They walked over to the display case, scaring Ellie to pop up with a shout. “Erm,” she mumbled, “greetings, misters?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Masters,” Palpatine hummed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twas I who brought you back!” she lied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Imagine,” Palpatine sneered. “Such a… youthful little child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And well fed,” Doou reasoned. “Plump!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie tensed up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sheshkababy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie let out a frightened yelp, backing away from the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev leapt to his feet. “Hey! Let go of my little sister!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Sith’s eyes snapped over to him, and Palpatine leered, slapping Maul on the arm before he made a comment. “Well, of course. Maybe she wasn't the virgin to light the candle, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let us go. We’ve never done anything to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group laughed, and Zev flinched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “That doesn't quite matter, I'm afraid,” Dooku said, his cape twirling behind him as he stepped closer to Zev. “You’re going to die anyway--oomph.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev gaped as Luke jumped out of the corner and lobbed a candlestick across the cottage, clocking Dooku straight in the stomach. Palpatine growled at him. “Oh,” he hummed. “So, there's another one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke, stay back!” Zev warned him, holding out a hand to keep him away from the Sith Lords. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke?” Palpatine's eyes flashed in recognition. “Funny. I knew a boy with that same name, ages ago. How, I wonder, will you compare?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat they had earlier shooed away hissed, seeming to glare at the group. The Sith’s looked at one another, then at the cat. Palpatine grinned. “Well,” he said, “dear Luke Skywalker was quite the innocent little boy… oh, but his father. He, my dear boy, was a fighter. Will you be an innocent? Or a fighter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat wasn't the only one getting angry. Zev lunged at the trio, and Palpatine immediately shot bolts of lightning from his hand, tearing him to the ground. “Foolish child. You know </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you truly think you can challenge me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zev!” Ellie shouted as he was ripped up off the floor, and Palpatine through him into a wall with an unseen force. He held him there, for a moment, laughing as he shot lightning into Zev’s abdomen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke snatched a broom from its place on the wall, and yelled at the closest Sith Lord. “Dooku!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” the man spun around, only to be smacked in the stomach with the wooden stick. Luke grabbed an old pot from the counter and brought it down upon the man’s greying head, leaving him in an unconscious heap on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Across the room, ELlie shouted, “You leave my brother alone!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She swung her candy bag at Palpatine, and the old man shouted in shock. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her away from her brother. Suddenly, the black cat jumped up onto his shoulder, scratching at his neck. “Get the beast off of me!” he bellowed. Maul tried to pull the cat off of his  neck, but the claws were holding fast to his skin, blood beading up around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the meantime, Ellie leaned down and yanked on Zevs shoulder. “Zev, wake up. We gotta go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groggily pulled himself off the floor, and Luke and Ellie rushed out of the cottage. The black cat ran out after them, leapt off of Palpatine’s neck, and latched onto Zev’s pant leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Zev groaned. He tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor. The cat crawled up on his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excellent job, Zevulon,” the cat said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev’s eyes widened, gaping at the creature. “You can talk!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Truly? I hadn't noticed. Get the spellbook!” he scratched Zev against the face, and Zev made a break for the podium, snatching the book from within after smashing the glass with a hammer. He ran out of the house, locking the door behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zev, come on!” Ellie shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurry!” Luke called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev raced after them, the cat hot on their heels. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't understand,” Luke said. “Why did they look at </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> when they were talking about that little boy and his father?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The black cat sighed. “Surely, you know the stories?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not entirely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you should hear the sum of it, then.” With a sigh, the cat told them all that had happened in the past; how he lost his child, and with him, his life. He went on, and told the tale of his transformation. Still, the group was aghast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't think it was real,” Zev said quietly. “I didn't even know that Anakin Skywalker really existed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn't. Not anymore. I don't identify with that name; not after all I have lost.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what should we call you?” Luke asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I lived with an older man for a short few years. He named me Vader. I’ve grown quite accustomed to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then, Vader,” Zev wrinkled his nose. “I still don't entirely buy all of this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else could you want? He's an immortal, talking cat,” Luke said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That much is clear. For years,” Vader growled, “I waited for death, so I could be reunited with my family. But Palpatine’s curse kept me alive. I cannot die, I cannot leave this place. So, I decided I would defend it. I was doing better than I could’ve hoped. Until, of course, you three came around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you should be. I failed my son. I shall not fail again. Nor shall you, if you truly wish to right this wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely,” Luke agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie sighed. “I’ve had absolutely no part in this, but I'm stuck here now, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> has to supervise these two, so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then,” Vader said. “We must away. We have to keep the book far from the Siths if we wish to survive the night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke gulped, and nodded. Ellie sighed. “Well,” she said, “I told you so, Zev.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Zev sighed, “what if we just… tell someone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vader rolled his cat eyes. “You can't be serious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can tell my father. He’ll trust us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I'm sure he’ll trust you when you run up to him and say that three people who have been dead for three hundred years have come back because you lit the wrong candle,” Ellie scoffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He might not, but it's worth a try,” Luke shrugged. “We can't just do nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can hide the book,” Vader replied. “That is not doing nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev shook his head. “We have to say something. Even if he just thinks it's a prank, we have to try!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vader sighed. “Very well. When this blows up in your face,children, it better not end with Palpatine getting his way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It won't,” Luke said unconvincingly. “It won't.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad!” Zev shouted. “Dad!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zev,” Veers frowned, looking up from his drink. “What are you doing here? Where the devil is your sister?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She's right here, Mr. Veers,” Luke said, walking through the slew of party-goers with Ellie’s hand clasped tightly in his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who's this? Zev, what have I told you about having your partners over when you’re taking care of your sister?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke blushed, and stuttered out, “Uh, we’re not together yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Zev sighed. “Shut it, Dad!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veers raised an eyebrow, “Yet?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh… ugh. Please, can you just listen to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Sith Lords, that Ellie was telling you about… they’re back.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... you must be joking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He's not!” Ellie said. “Zev lit the candle, and since your son doesn't know how to get some-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ellie,” Veers reprimanded. “You’re ten. You don't know how to ‘get some’ either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but I will. He, on the other hand, is a virgin-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not in front of his crush.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke blushed again, and Ellie groaned. “Don't you get it? We’re telling the truth, they're back! Luke has their book and everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an awkward semi-smile, Luke held up the skin-bound book, Veers raising an eyebrow at the misshapen thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you make that?” he asked. “Well, it’s quite impressive. It nearly looks real.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is! Why don't you believe us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ellie, it’s Halloween. You pull pranks all the time on Halloween. Do you recall what you did last year, with Mrs. Avery’s pumpkin?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie grinned. “Oh, yeah. That was fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was not fun, Ellie, because I had to take care of it. Truly though, Zev, I'm glad you both are adjusting well. Getting back to your old traditions is an amazing way of adjusting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not adjusting,” Zev ground out. “I'm telling the truth.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sure. Please, kids, the joke’s gone flat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ellie,” Zev placed a cold hand on her shoulder. “Leave it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He steered her out towards the door, shaking his head. Luke hurried up behind him after giving Veers an awkward wave. “Well,” Luke sighed, holding the book tightly against his chest, “that could've gone worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn't believe us. What was worse than that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev glanced up towards the stage. The band was taking a break, and the microphone was standing alone on the stage. “Y’know what? If he won't tell anyone else the truth, I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that thought in mind, he pushed through the crowd, running towards the stage.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh- Zev, that's not a good idea- well, now he's on the stage. Does he do this often?” Luke asked Ellie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daily,” she sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev grabbed the microphone, tapping it twice. “Hello? Can… can you all hear me?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mic let out a loud burst of feedback. Across the room, Veers Sr. groaned. Beside him, a man asked, “Ah. Is he your kid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veers glared at the shorter man. “Would you believe me if I said no?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man let out a laugh. “I'm Firmus Piett, I’m Zev’s teacher.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry, he seems like a very good student. He's a skeptic, of course, but it’s manageable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, you've got me to thank for that, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don't believe in ghosts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Certainly not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their attention was torn away from one another before Firmus could reply. “This might sound a little crazy,” Zev said into the microphone, “but the Sith Lords from all those stories are back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god,” Veers mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piett winced. “Perhaps he isn't a skeptic after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we’re all in danger,” Zev continued. The party-goers whispered amongst themselves, turning to one another in shock and confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not a skeptic,” Veers sighed, “but definitely a danger to society. Well, at least I tried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, we have to get out of here. They’re going to come for all of our children and put spells on us, and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zev!” Luke hissed from the crowd. He pointed to the entryway. “Look.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev followed his finger and gasped. “They're here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veers and Piett looked towards the entrance, and sure enough, three men were standing there, clad in medieval clothing. “Oh,” Piett said. “Well, thats fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Veers said. “Maybe he's going somewhere with this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music picked up, and Veers and Piett watched as Zev frantically told the audience members that the Siths were out to get them. Eventually, the Siths distracted the group, and attention was pulled away from the boy on the stage. Veers noticed the boy he had called Luke drag his son away in a hurry, with Ellie close behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm glad Zev’s making friends,” Piett said over the music. The Sith’s were chanting, but they didn't pay them any attention. “Luke is a good kid, he's a good guy to be around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does this Luke boy have a last name?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lars. He was adopted when he was about seven. No one knows where he came from; it's all a big conspiracy. Still, he's one of the kindest kids in town. It's not too surprising that he befriended Zev. He's friends with almost everyone.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not sure they aren't more than friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That… would make much more sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later, Luke, Zev, Ellie, and Vader stared at the inside of the kiln as the Siths cried out in pain from inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't wanna watch this,” Ellie said, and turned away, lifting Vader up and carrying him with her. She scratched his head, and he grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don't have to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hush,”she replied. Vader sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev and Luke stared at the fire for another moment. After the party, Luke had decided to run to the school. There was a clay-firing kiln in the art department. The Sith Lords weren't witches, but he figured that the same concept should apply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re gone,” Luke said. “Whatever enchantment they put over the people in the town hall with your father should be gone, now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope so,” Zev sighed. “I'm just glad they're gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luske rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, and looped his arm through Zev’s. “Let's go back home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to them, as they left the building, green smoke rose from the flames, and bled out of the halls of the school. The Siths were not as dead as they wished to think. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke stared out the skylight, gazing up at the stars. Ellie and Zev were hanging out downstairs, and he had walked up to Zev’s room for a moment alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The sky is gorgeous tonight,” he told Vader, who had followed him up. “I love the stars.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I used to,” Vader said stiffly. “They don't shine as bright as they used to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Light pollution?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And loss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Luke went quiet for a moment. “I'm sorry, but… how do you do it? You lost everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I watched myself lose everything, and dealt with it for three hundred years. Grief is maddening, young one, but bearable.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke leaned against the wall, drumming his fingers on his knees. “I never knew my parents. I showed up, in the woods, when I was seven years old. I hardly remember anything, but sometimes…”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, I do. I remember looking at the stars. I remember my father’s eyes; they’re the same color as yours. A part of me remembers a song, but… it’s long gone. Everyday, my memory goes away a bit more, but this… this brought it back. Being in that cottage, again, seeing it in a new light… I've been to that place a million times before, with my aunt, but this time it was different. And I can't, for the life of me, figure out why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vader was silent. He stared down at the floorboards, deep in thought. “You were seven?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I don't know why I was even in the woods. All I knew was that I was alone. I have no idea where my parents went, no idea who they even were.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a photo?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of yourself, as a child. Do you have a photo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Must I always explain myself?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke flinched at Vader’s sharp tone. “I'm sorry, I just don't get it.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I would like to envision your issue more clearly. I've been around for three hundred years, I have more knowledge of the world than you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke frowned. “I might…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his phone and scrolled through his old photos. He sighed, and rolled his eyes. “Well,” he said, tapping on the FaceBook app, “are you ready to </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> go back to ancient times?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vader raised an eyebrow, and leaned over towards the phone. Luke held it down so he could see it. “There,” he said. “That was from nine years ago. Beru posted it the day she and Owen officially adopted me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vader stared at the picture for a moment, and abruptly turned away from Luke. “Well,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, nothing! I'm not sure what you want me to say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh… use your three hundred years of knowledge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knowledge about the world, not about emotions. I'm… not as well versed as most in that regard,” he said, pawing the ground uncomfortably. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just… do you think my parents loved me? Why would they leave me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vader stared him in the eyes, and said with absolute certainty, “They loved you more than life itself.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader opened his mouth to reply, but cut himself off at the last minute. “Look at you,” he said. “You’re impossible not to love.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to find a way to bring him back,” Luke said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zev blinked. “He's a cat. They made him a cat. Turning him back is probably not possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know, he's a cat! Un gato! A cat!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Luke said, staring at Vader’s sleeping form, “I'm going to try.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached for Palpatine’s book that lay near his bedside, and flipped it open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I'm going to bring him back to who he was. He deserves better than… suffering for ages.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we reverse it, we lose him. Are you ready for that? Is Ellie ready for that?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sighed, and glanced back at Vader. “He needs this. We were talking earlier, and he's so, so sad. He just wants his family back, and we aren't his family, Zev. I'm not his son, and neither are you. We have to help him.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then. Let’s at least find a safe spell, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little did they know, the Sith Lords were, in fact, alive. The second the book was opened, a beam of light shot up into the night sky, visible for Palpatine to see. This, of course, led to many unfavorable events. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke shouted, kicking at the Sith holding his leg. Dooku yanked his foot down, and was only stopped by a mass of black fur leaping onto him and clawing at his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dooku hollered out in pain, and dropped Luke onto the bed. “You wretched little furball,” he yelled at Vader, grasping him by the scruff of his neck and dragging him out of the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Luke shouted, lunging for them as they flew out the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke!” Zev called out as he raced up the stairs. “They got Ellie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Vader.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... and the book,” they groaned in unison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could we be so stupid?” Zev bemoaned. “This is all our fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to fix it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How? The Sith Lords have them both, now. What are we supposed to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… Vader said they’d disintegrate in sunlight, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, but the sun doesn’t rise for another hour and a half. Ellie will be gone by then. All the children will!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Luke said. “But… the Siths know that once the sun rises, they’re goners. So… what if we trick them into thinking the sun rises an hour earlier?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daylight savings time,” Luke told the trio. His car was parked outside the cottage, and Zev was perched behind the wheel. Luke made a motion with his hand, and Zev flashed the lights on, blinding the Siths inside the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They groaned, sure that they were done for. Zev raced into the house and grabbed Ellie and Vader, while Luke scooped the book out of Palpatine's arms. They bolted back towards the car, and made their way away from the old house, hopefully drawing the Siths towards them and away from the slew of children walking towards the cottage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The engine stalled, so Zev pounded a fist on the dashboard and it kicked back up. “C’mon, let’s go!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He honked on the horn as the kids on the street in front of him refused to move, walking slowly, as if they were in a trance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally got past the group of kids, they drove to the cemetery. It wasn’t the safest place to be, but Zev had decided that if there was going to be a massive fight with explosions and destruction, they should do it while disrupting the graves of those that could probably haunt them. Luke said he was insane. Zev said it was still hocus pocus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After fifteen minutes of driving, they made it to the cemetery. They parked quickly, hoping out of the old car. Luke glanced back and sighed. “We’re parked illegally.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So?” Zev shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a terrible driver.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In my defense, I’m not used to being on this side of the road.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, they scaled the gates and popped over the fence, taking a page out of Vader’s book and landing on their feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked through the cemetery, away from the house. “We must hold them off until sunrise,” Vader reminded them. “It’s our only hope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked on in grim silence, the leaves crunching beneath their feet. “So,” Luke sighed to Vader, “I was thinking about what you said earlier. About my parents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vader faltered. “Erm. Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how can I agree? How do you know my parents loved me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just know. Is that not reason enough?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I need to know. They have been absent my whole life, and I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were not absent by choice,” he snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke blinked. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We must continue walking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We must continue this conversation! What the shit are you going on about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Language, young one. Besides, no one says that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? ‘What the shit’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, no one…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vader and Luke continued to bicker, and Zev rolled his eyes. Ellie took note of it with a gleeful grin. “Would you rather Luke be talking to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will not! Zev’s got a crush! Zev’s got a crush.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke glanced over at them, and Zev hushed her. “Would you quiet down? Besides, you know I have a crush.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I still get to taunt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I didn’t know you were only doing this because you’re scared, I would be a lot more annoyed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie went silent, and Zev sighed. “It’ll be alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But… Palpatine probably put everyone under a spell. What if Dad’s different, now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was already different before. Moving here? For no reason? It wasn’t like him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duty called, he said. He always does stuff like this, for work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but moving to an entirely different </span>
  <em>
    <span>country</span>
  </em>
  <span>? It’s hard. It’s hard on us, and probably on him. He’s different, Ellie. It’s just a matter of how much he’ll change next.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish it was easier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. Killing these Sith Lords is probably going to be easier than this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She snickered. “Probably. Do you think he’d be proud of us, if he knew everything we're doing now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He can’t know everything we’re doing now, because if we told him he’d either have us taken to a mental hospital or he’d actually believe us and kill me for putting you in this position.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but after he murders you, would he be proud?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very. We’re doing pretty well. All we have to do is hold out till sunrise, which should be in about,” he glanced down at his watch, “five minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wishing sound flew above them, and Zev swore. “Dammit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Palpatine, Dooku, and Maul were there. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me go!” Luke shouted, kicking his legs out at Palpatine flew him high up into the air. “You can’t kill me you… wrinkly old bastard!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Palpatine froze. “Ah. Now, I see it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The truth. You are not </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luke Skywalker at all,” he chuckled. “No, you most definitely are not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something you needn’t worry about. After all, there’s no point in stressing when you’re dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Palpatine shoved Luke down, watching him fall down towards Earth. Luke’s foot tangled itself into Palpatine’s robes, attaching him to the Sith Lord. He struggled to get free, and Palpatine grumbled, kicking at Luke as he twisted about in the air. With a shout, Luke pulled him down to the ground as the first beams of sunlight reached over the horizon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul was the first to disintegrate, his flesh turning into a soft powder. Dooku followed closely after him. Palpatine was the last to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he hit the ground, his body turned to a heavy stone. As beams of sunlight reached the newly turned rock, white powder flooded the cemetery. Luke watched in shock as Palpatine shattered to pieces, fragments falling to the ground around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to say something, but didn’t know what to say. It was over. He was finally gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any other thoughts Luke could have were thrown out the window when Ellie screamed, “Vader!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke ran towards her, dropping onto his knees in front of the black cat. “Vader,” he whispered, reaching out a hand. “He’s immortal. He’ll be back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t think he will,” Zev realized as he crouched down beside them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The magic’s gone. So is he.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. He can’t be gone! Not yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said you were ready? You wanted to turn him back to his original form.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know but… I guess I wasn’t ready for this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one ever is,” said a familiar voice from behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three whipped around to see a tall, blonde man with sparkling blue eyes staring at them. He was shimmering, and they could see through his body. “Hey, kids,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vader?” Ellie sniffled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin,” he corrected. “I lost a lot, but I’ve finally gotten it back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke sniffled. “I’m happy for you. I wish you wouldn’t leave. But I’m happy. You get to see your son again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” Anakin smiled sadly. “I already have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When the Sith Lords stole my son’s life force, a tiny bit of it flew out a window, into the open air. I never thought much of it; I figured he was still dead. But my son loved the stars, and had the most brilliant blue eyes… and he looked exactly like you did when you were younger, Luke. I lost him when he was seven. You appeared here when you were seven.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t get it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Luke,” Zev asked, “your son?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin nodded. “And the best one I’ll ever have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke blinked. “So… so when you said my parents loved me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew. And we did love you, Luke. So much more than you can imagine. You were our light, our little boy. Never forget that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bell tolled, and Anakin glanced back towards the gates of the cemetery. They were glowing golden. He sighed. “I have to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Luke shook his head. “No, I have questions, I have so much more to say. Am I not supposed to be alive? Should I be buried, now? What do I do now? I was born three hundred years ago! I can’t put that on a birth certificate, what the fu-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke,” Anakin said, “easy. You’re spiraling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I have so much to say, I just. Please, don’t leave?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I just got you back. You can’t be gone, not again!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one’s ever really gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s bullshit! Are you saying the Sith Lords are going to be back? Please, stay, there’s so much I don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin opened his mouth to respond, but two women stepped through the gates and he cut himself off. “There’s so much I want to tell you, that I couldn’t. If I could stay, I would. But I have to leave, Luke. Don’t get caught up on your past. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>am your past. They are your future,” he said, gesturing to Zev and Ellie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a 300 year old 16 year old! Do I even have a future?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin laughed, and shook his head. “You have the brightest future of us all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rude,” Ellie sighed awkwardly. Zev elbowed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Luke,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye,” Luke said with a sniffle. “I’ll miss you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I, you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin turned his back to Luke and walked towards the women, who greeted him with a group hug. “So,” said the older one, “that would be my grandson?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at Luke. Anakin nodded. He waved awkwardly. The other woman stepped up, placed a kiss on Anakin’s cheek and said, “Next time you accomplish immortality and meet our long-dead son… please take me with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gladly, my love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ladies blew Luke kisses, and walked through the gates. Anakin made his way through, but turned back and said, “Luke?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Father?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at Zev, nodded, and said, “I approve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke groaned. “Dad! Gross.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, son.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was the end of that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…. Not. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Veers family was gathered around the table, eating blueberry pancakes. Zev rapped his dish awkwardly, looking away from his father. “Well,” Veers said, “I’m glad you’ve both made friends. According to your teacher, this Luke kid seems like a good enough boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You talked to my </span>
  <em>
    <span>teacher? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dad!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the door slammed open. Luke stepped into the house. “Hello, bitches- oh, one second, I forgot to take off my shoes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took his shoes off. And Veers blinked as he set them out of the way, then straightened up with a determined frown. He was standing on the tile floors of Veers’ kitchen, in mismatching fuzzy socks, black leggings, and a bright orange sweater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My father is dead,” he started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veers coughed. “Oh, my.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s also over three hundred years old.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veers wheezed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he left me, and I’m angry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lars, what is-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Skywalker, technically. Anyways, I’m angry. So…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t say what I think you’re about to say,” Ellie groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s perform a séance and get him back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell, Luke!” she wailed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, the three older ones glared at her, and said in unison, “Language!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>asjfasdf i hope u liked it. it's officially 1:24 and I am losing steam, SO, comment your fav part, if u want. idk what mine is, butttttt i very much enjoyed the idea of luke in mismatched fuzzy socks, a huge orange hoodie, and leggings, standing on the kitchen floor of a family hes known for two days</p><p>*nods*</p><p>if youre doing something for halloween, stay safe and happy! lve y'all bye!</p><p>(p.s.: be happy)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>